Fausto Orbe (ALRTF)
|songlink = Where Did The Party Go}} Fausto Orbe is a recurring character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Like most of the people in Tecpan, Fausto is native, born and raised within its soil. From a young age, Fausto learned to work to earn a some pocket money because he learned from a young age that nothing in life comes for free. Unlike others who have a fondness for work, Fausto learned to value his academics studies as well, a trait that got him to bond with Yvette Rosas, whom he would go on to develop a strong friendship with. He's worked at a variety of sidejobs his whole life, but most notably as a street vendor in one of the town's tianguis. He lives for labor but is more than well aware of the consecuences one will face if academics are abandoned. This is what Fausto seeks, to be successful and finally leave Tecpan de Galeana. Before the apocalypse, Fausto had begun his high school studies alongside Yvette. However, he soon bonded with 4 others, creating a circle of friends he sees as a second family. Fausto and this group of friends, consisting of himself, Liza Cabrera, Mimi Arguello, Lucas, and the former delinquent Ashton, were enjoying a calm sunday afternoon out on the town. Amidst this, a shootout broke out between the cartel and the law. Fortunately, Fausto managed to escape this encounter unscathed. Plot Early apocalypse= During the early stages of the apocalypse, school was still in session and despite the cannibalistic warnings all around the world, Yvette did not afford to miss a day of school, dragging Fausto along with her. Class was cut short however when a few infected wondered into the school and as a result, caused a riot to break out within it. Yvette and Fausto quickly went to seek refuge in the schools directory, which had been emptied out of people. The duo waited for hours until two more men, the school principal Mr. Zarez and third year student Curly, arrived to tak refuge as well, bringing food with them. As Yvette and Fausto collected the remainder of the food, Yvette saved Fausto from a close call with two infected. |-|Chapter 2= Fausto, along with Yvette, make a reapperance in the second chapter of the story. Having been prisoners in the school's interior for two months, both grow weary of the lifestyle. Much later, Curly awakes from his slumber and taunts Fausto, causing a small fight that ultmately ends with Curly throwing Fausto's monkey wrench and smashing a window. This action causes Yvette to go near the window and retrieve the wrench, allowing a faraway Ashton to spot her. As Fausto sets out to spin the water wheel, his absence becomes increasingly notable. While out fixing the water wheels, Fausto let's his guard down and sprains his foot trying to fight an incoming group of infected. He is saved by Ashton in the nick of time however, who proceeds to gun the infected down and place Fausto in momentary safety, fetching Yvette and the soon after. Fausto later gives Ashton's gun to Yvette, who proves to be an efficient shot by eliminating a decent amount of groseros, even managing to save Ashton from a mutated one. As soon as Ashton works on his plan to eradicate each nearby grosero, Yvette, Fausto, and Zarez begrudgingly leave him behind. It is later revealed that their escape was successful, as he is seen resting in one of Ashton's couches. Personality Fausto has an outgoing way of getting things done, rather than worry too much about his responsibilities, he's keen on fixing them up at the last second, with great success. Fausto also amounts to some amazing social skills despite the fact that he lacks a filter when it comes to voicing his raw opinions. Profanity is also often used by Fausto, and he's fine with this. But despite this exterior, Fausto cares deeply for people and often worries about hurting their feelings. He tries to hide some of his other weaknesses with sarcasm which, ironically, makes him come off that much more rude. Relationships * : Childhood friend, closest * : Good friend * : Good friend * : Good friend * †: Good friend * : Rival Killed Victims *Moderate amount of infected Appearances Trivia *Fausto had the very first line of of dialogue spoken in the story. *I don't need to tell you that KP made this sexy gif too do I? *Fausto is the fifth of Ashton's friends to reappear after the apocalypse has started. **Despite being reintroduced at the same time as Yvette, Yvette's cameo in the previous issue means she was technically reintroduced before Fausto. *Fausto was originally portrayed by Jose Sepulveda. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:Virgin Club Category:Gif Sex by KP